


When is a Date Not a Date?

by Ultra



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Dating, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Eating, F/M, Kissing, Love, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Alice teachers Hatter about dating, oysters, and slow dancing.





	When is a Date Not a Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Apparently, there was no such thing as ‘dating’ in Wonderland, but when Alice explained it to Hatter, he was more than willing to participate, for the most part.

“And this is the food people eat on a date?” he checked, staring agog at the plate.

“Sometimes.” Alice smiled. “In my world, these are oysters.”

“Right.” Hatter nodded. “Right.”

He didn’t look impressed and his expression was only more amusing when he actually ate an oyster.

Alice hid a smile.

“Mmm, lovely,” Hatter lied. “And the advantage to eating these is?”

“Well, they are supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”

“Really?” he checked, eyes going wide as he watched the usually confident Alice blush terribly. “Can I be honest? Don’t think I need these for that. If anything, they’re going to put me off.”

Alice burst out laughing, she couldn’t help it.

“Let’s order something else.”

After dinner, they went dancing, an activity Hatter did understand, though he did discover slow dancing and how much more preferable that was when there was a beautiful women in his arms.

“So, you think you might want to go on another date with me?”

When Hatter kissed her, Alice knew his answer and she smiled.


End file.
